Until recently, cell phone usage has become increasingly useful to businesses, individuals and most of all, automobile users. Today, more people use cell phones for business transactions and/or to reach love ones. Yet cell phone usage has been blamed for about 70% of fatal accidents occurring on our roads. Many states have instituted and are enforcing no-cell-phone usage while driving in order to save lives. Disclosed embodiments provide advanced method for entertainment, computing, and communications and would improve emailing applications with human voice auditory response to mails, GPS communications, and traffic communications by more than 90 percent. The increase in cellular telephones has dramatically reach world applications. People around the world are relying exclusively on cell phones, and are abandoning their traditional land line telephone services in favor of the convenience of cell phone mobility. There is a need for cell phone reliance, reliability, and amplified signal strength.
Cell phones emit radiofrequency (RF) energy called radio wave. The amount of RF energy produced by cell phones is too low and causes significant tissue heating and/or increase in body temperature. The amount of RF energy may pose cancer risk to cell phone users in a long run because cell phones emit radiofrequency (RF) energy at low signal strength (radio waves), which is a form of radiation. Constant loss in power may cause battery loss and may cause the production of harmful radiations which may cause brain cancer in future. Disclosed embodiments further provide a booster and/or a repeater comprising a chip being embedded in a circuit in communication with antenna apparatus. The antenna apparatus is affixed in proximity with the battery compartment and communicatively connected internally to the cell phone. Disclosed embodiment is operable for providing high signal strength for speedy data transmission. Disclosed embodiments are operable on at least one of: dual band, tri band or digital. Prior art devices can cause many problems to human body including brain cancer. Additionally, weak signal often result in signal radiations and dropped calls which can be annoying to consumers and expensive for the wireless service providers. Dropped calls are as a result of lost signals between a cell phone and a base station. This may occur for a number of reasons, such as interference due to buildings or mountains, increase in distance between the cell phone and the base station. There is a particular need to increase the reliability of cell phones near large buildings and to eliminate signal radiation causing brain tumor, including neurological effects such as sleep disruption, headaches, and dizziness.
Parent applications incorporated by reference herein in their entirety teaches means to increase the reliability of cell phones through signal boosters. Disclosed embodiments provide communication apparatus configured for signal amplification. Certain embodiments provide a communication apparatus comprising of a cellular network amplifiers being configured to receive the cellular signal sent from a base station, and operable to amplify and retransmit the signal to one or more cell phones. Some embodiments provide the cellular network amplifier being operable to receive the signals from one or more cell phones and being configured to amplify and retransmit the signals to the base station.
Although cellular network amplifiers are typically placed in relatively close proximity to one or more cell phones, these amplifiers are configured to increase the level of the signals being transmitted to and from the cell phones to enable cell phones to communicate with base stations that are out of range. Some of the amplifiers are configured to be integrated with the cell phone and/or cell phone cradle. Other amplifiers are configured to be disposed away from the cell phone location, in a vehicle, and/or in a poor reception area.
Though conventional cell phone signal boosters are externally connected to apply constant gain levels to the signal passing through the amplifier, these external signal boosters typically are expensive devices. Internal signal boosters would produce maximum regulatory allowable power and would eliminate signal radiation and roaming. Disclosed embodiment provide internally disposed signal booster to further advance distance communication signals and also eliminate signal interference due to close proximity to a base station overload, preventing unwanted oscillation. Cell phone signal boosters that are mounted externally can cause interference that would create significant problems for wireless service providers by causing degradation to the overall signal and service quality.
The many problems being solved by the application of disclosed embodiments include:                Reduce exposure to electromagnetic radiation. This radiation is invisible and the danger may not be easily noted.        Reduce effects on the human body, particularly the brain.        Reduce the link between mobile phone signals and brain cancer.        Reduce brain tumor incidence rates caused by cell phone harmful radiations.        
It has been anticipated that these dangers have far broader public health ramifications than smoking, and directly concerns all of us, particularly younger generation. Disclosed embodiment reduces public health ramifications to radiation exposure, and this exposure is far broader with prior at devices than smoking.
Disclosed embodiments provide signal amplification method comprising a platform for empowering cell phones and radio antenna apparatus. The platform is operable to enable stronger signals and protects the cell phone from radiation. The platform comprises nanotechnology application configured with sensors embedded in silicon substrate and fused/etched in a micro fiber material for generating electrical energy.
The antenna apparatus comprises CMOS″ digital circuitry design, and include microprocessors operable on integrated circuits (chips). Certain embodiments provide antenna method with CMOS circuitry being operable to dissipate less power when static. Embodiments provide antenna apparatus with CMOS processes and variants. Disclosed embodiments provide CMOS circuit that allows the implementation logic gates through p-type and n-type metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors to create paths to the output from either the voltage source or ground. When a path to output is created from the voltage source, the circuit is pulled up. The other circuit state occurs when a path to output is created from ground and the output pulled down to the ground potential.
Furthermore, slow data speeds are caused by weak cellular signals. These signals can be amplified with advanced technologies. Though there are devices that boost communication signals, these devices are external signal booster devices with limited applications. Mega telecommunication and information system is operable to increase cellular signal strength with an internal antenna apparatus being configured with a chip operable on a logic circuit. The chip is operatively configured to boost communication signals through the cell phone antenna to improve sound quality and reduce dropped calls. The chip is operable on a logic circuit being communicatively connected with the cell phone circuit board and in communication with the antenna. Disclosed embodiments provide software in communication with the logic circuit being configured for analyzing signal strength and data speed. The amplification of the signals would improve cellular data card “IC card and SIM card” reception, providing faster data transfer speeds. The chip is further operable to move the wireless signal away from consumer's head to reduce exposure to cellular radio signals, which may cause health issues. {PRIVATE “TYPE=PICT;ALT=data card signal improvement”} The chip is a solution which depends on cell phone antenna configuration operable on CDMA, TDMB, Digital/Analog/GSM, and location area network. The rationale behind the present embodiments therefore is to provide a comprehensive solution to some of the shortcomings inherent in the existing prior arts. Further disclosure of the preferred embodiments provides a technology that is developed to advance cell phone and Internet usage in vehicles. Certain embodiments of the disclosure further comprise hands free communications while driving.
In some embodiments of the disclosure, first a problem is being identified and analyzed. In other embodiments, the problem is being solved, and/or coded to address each problem variation. These codes could be text, signals, and symbols used to transmit messages around our work places, communities, businesses, and traffic. Certain embodiments of the disclosure include electrical impulses, sound waves, and light signals comprising at least a method of coding transportation and environmental information messages. Embodiments provide a computer, telephone and radio device operatively configured to rely on these impulses to receive and transmit signals. These impulses could be changed into sounds and signals being used to transfer, emit, communicate, and absorb the coded information to and from different distant destinations. The source or sender information is first encoded and translated into the source message. The receiver information is then decoded for the information circuitry to be completed. Certain embodiments of the disclosure provide apparatus for environmental and transportation safeties. Available statistics reveal that cell phones or mobile phones have been the root cause of many fatal accidents in the United States. Yet, most drivers have no other options than turning to their cell phones to get help, when the need arises.
Studies reveal that when we drive and speak over the cell phone at the same time, especially with one hand grabbing the steering wheel and the other hand holding the cell phone hand set held close to the ear; our ability to concentrate and safely maneuver the steering wheel diminishes especially as the conversation becomes much more animated. This predisposes the driver to an accident because at the later stage his control over the car is greatly impaired due to the phone conversation. In all, cell phones have orchestrated many deaths on our highway. It is also true that in emergency cases, cellular phones have been more than helpful. Is there any thing that can be done in order to improve on the cellular phone communications to eliminate signal radiation that is causing brain tumor? Disclosed embodiments further provide communication apparatus being configured with a chip for signal amplification for advanced communications.
Disclosed embodiments provide a communication apparatus comprising a communication platform consisting of sensors being embedded on silicon substrate. Certain embodiments provide the silicon substrate being fused/etched in a micro fiber material being composed of excellent electrical characteristics. Some embodiments of the disclosure provide the communication platform being operable for signal amplification. Other embodiments of the disclosure provide the communication platform being configured for generating electrical energy. Disclosed embodiments provide the communication platform being configured to protect against cancerous brain tumor and other radiant enabled diseases. The communication apparatus further provide configurations to enable drivers to safely use cell phones for communications while maintaining control over the steering wheel.
Disclosed embodiments provide a communication apparatus operable for better communication clarity, data transmission, downloadable data, and to electronically send mails, eliminating the need to pick up the phone to receive or make a calls or to request data content. Certain embodiments of the disclosure provides at least a logic mode, which is turned on/off, all a driver needs to do is push the accept button to establish communication with the sender. In some embodiments, dialing a number comprises pushing and releasing the send button, which establishes communication with a correspondent. In case of emergency, dialing the tag number of closest vehicle would initiate communications for some help. The disclosed embodiments further provide dialing the tag number plus a family code to initiate communications to a loved one on the highway. The application of the later disclosure may result in immediate emergency response. Disclosed embodiments provide at least a communication apparatus being configured to convert text data into voice auditory communications. Certain embodiments provide at least a communication apparatus being configured for converting voice auditory message into text data. Some embodiments provide a communication apparatus being configured to read text messages sent by emails in voice auditory message. Other embodiments further provide a communication apparatus being configured to write text message from voice auditory messages and/or commands.
Further disclosure of the embodiments provides directional software being configured for city streets networks or 411 network services. Certain disclosure of the network services include occurrences where one gets lost in a city uses the 411 button to automatically enable communications with the information network for that city. Disclosed embodiments further provide embedded random-access memory (RAM) operatively configured with (CMOS) and communicatively configured with the media comprising microprocessor intelligence to diligently resolve cellular phone problems. Disclosed embodiments further include a self-test chip device embedded in the media device and being operatively connected to a cellular phone control board to constantly monitor the performance of the media, the cell phone, and the bypass mode; and to further insure routine checking of all other communication devices. The bypass mode further allows the full operations of the cell phone when detached from the media device, including all operational features of the disclosed embodiments. The transmitters are designed to transmit to all destinations with the aid of the select mode button being configured to select different options. At least a mode is responsive to incoming signal and being configured to disable all the active functions of the media system temporarily to allow the receiver to receive incoming cell phone codes and other non-media signals. Until all the signals are transmitted, the media will stay disabled. At the end of the cellular/cell phone signal transmission, the media will return to the preset mode automatically and enable the continuous entertainment mode.
Certain embodiments further provide information technologies to assist communication clarity and control of larger industrial and commercial companies. Embodiments further provide features that can surpass the two-way radios. In addition to the two-way radios, the drivers in any vehicle still have to pick up the microphone to talk. This of course will have some degree of interference with their control of the steering wheel. Drivers still have to hold the microphone with the two-way phone which causes interference with the ability to safely control their vehicle. Two-way radios can only go past a certain zone. Sometimes, where there are high-rise buildings, the two-way radios will not transmit signals. Companies are constantly spending money trying to get their businesses going without knowledge of the safety aspect of the advanced technology. Disclosed embodiments provide improved technologies to facilitate means of communications, and to give customers a better service with very limited time lost, while satisfying the company's goals. Embodiments further provide a microprocessor operable to register the tag number of a vehicle as the acceptance number. When that tag number is dialed from home or from another vehicle equipped with disclosed embodiments, the microprocessor will power the device to pick up the radio or microwave signal and communication is established. In accordance, companies would be able to reach any of their drivers or employees at any time, to pass on further assigned duties that need to be performed without distracting the driver's attention. The megatel communication system is a unique system by which cars, trucks, heavy trucks, and planes can curtail communication barriers.
Disclosed embodiments provide apparatus for recognizing incoming and outgoing communication signals. Embodiments provide code responsive communication apparatus for communications with plurality family cars. Certain embodiments provide apparatus to initiate a family line conversation to ensure the safety of family members. Some embodiments provide methods for advancing communications for the super high way and reduce the estimated cost to the society. Every call made using disclosed embodiments would be locally billed. For example, if one is driving from one state to another and decides to make an out-of-state phone call the call will connect local receivers and transmitters within the sender's state and be billed as local call.
Embodiments provide tag number plus ID-code dialing. For instance, a driver driving down town or on a highway in the middle of the night and realizes that there is another car following his would use the communication apparatus to push a 911 button and transmit the danger signal to the nearest police station. It thus establishes communication between the driver and the police station without interfering with the driver's ability to safely maneuver the steering wheel. The car chasing the driver will be unaware of the driver's communication with the police. The driver will discretely give the police a complete description of the car chasing him without noticeable body language. If the driver knows the tag number of the car chasing him, then a 911 button plus the tag number will give the police a clear description of the person or car chasing him. With this advanced technology in place, the crime rate will drop and the cost to the society for, repairing the aftermath will drop. School principals, teachers, and parents will be able to use the school bus numbers, school bus tags, or a combination of both numbers to keep track of their students. They will also be able to use disclosed embodiments to verify if all the children on the bus reached home safely without interference with the driver's control of the bus. Disclosed embodiments provide solutions to reduce communication problems and crimes around cities. Any subscriber will be able to reach any other subscriber from another company and the subscriber's provider will mail all the bills. For instance, when a driver uses disclosed embodiments to dial, for each dialing location, if the number is a local number for that location, and the driver is within that location, disclosed embodiments is operatively configured to select the nearest phone network station. The microprocessors and the fiber optics are operable to enhance communications.
Embodiments provide computerized station detector operable to search the nearest station and transmit all the coding signals to various destinations. The station will dial the number as a local number, provided that the sender and the receiver are within the local zone. If the receiver is out of the local zone were the sender is calling from, the call could become a distance. Disclosed embodiments would search among huge array of existing MVA-DMA stations, picking the dialing tag numbers for any car and dial the car directly. The computerized station detector will prepare all itemized bills through the Internet services with telephone companies and send to the subscribers. The tag card is configured to carry programmed information in communication with the computerized phone station detectors. The tag card, the communication apparatus, and the computerized station detector are made up of various kinds of transmission media sensors configured for interactions between devices. These systems would pick the stations and assign the stations to carry voice and data signals from place to place, and switching the systems that connect the circuits that link together two parties.
Disclosed embodiments further provide interactive signal detection and switching medium with voice enabled applications. Disclosed embodiments provide a communication apparatus being operable to reduce cost and increase safety. The microprocessor is designed and programmed to identify numbers and to speak to other microprocessors. These microprocessors serve as the main information exchange center by absorbing and emitting radiant energies through waves and can demodulate the absorbed energy or modulate the emitted energy. The energy signals are modulated or demodulated from the coded information. The communication apparatus further provides microprocessors being operable to allow other networks and businesses to advertise by programming plurality of microprocessors, said processors being interactive, to emit the advertisement codes.
Disclosed embodiments provide means for converting sounds, vibrations, pressure force, and external data into electrical energy. Certain embodiments further provide means for modulating the radiant energy emitted by radiant energy sources, according to the output codes assigned to each of the microprocessors. Other embodiments provide the codes being demodulated to demodulate the absorbed radiant energy. Some embodiments provide the microprocessor being configured to absorb the radiant energy signals when calls are transmitted and also exchange coded information; enabling the powered antenna motor to serve as a wave-guide power supply that receives and transmits signals. Disclosed embodiments provide an antenna apparatus being operable with signal amplification chip in communication with a logic circuit. Certain embodiments provide microprocessors being programmed for communications with ambulances, fire trucks, police, other emergency vehicles, construction areas and equipment.
Embodiments comprise of fiber optics/silicon micro fiber to transmit and receive wave signals from radio waves and microwaves, and to determine the amount of light traveling down the fiber. Embodiments use fiber optics to measure the amount of light coupling from one fiber to another in optical radiation. The fiber optic receivers are high-performance and linear fiber optic module that are configured to extend the range of radioactive frequency (RF) signals in hard-to-reach areas such as tall buildings, underground railroads, submarines, and tunnels. Some embodiments provide a fiber optic modem chip operable at full or half duplex over fiber optic cables or waves to allow faster communication signal transmissions. Disclosed embodiments provide apparatus to promote safety while simplifying its usage. Certain embodiments provide a hold in slot i for the cellular phone. The cellular phone has a coded metal base end that, when inserted into the hold in slot will recharge the phone and also permit cellular communication through the media microphone and the media speakers of at least a vehicle. When the vehicle is packed, the cellular phone is pulled out of the slot and used like a regular cellular or wireless communication device for non-driving purposes. In other words, the MEGATEL device is used as a hands-off communication device for drivers like a regular cellular phone if taken out of the slot. The microphone is used to talk party-to-party without actually holding it. This will allow the driver to have total control of the steering wheel with both hands while talking on the phone.
In other embodiments of the disclosure, the microphone could be mounted on the ceiling of a vehicle for a headset, or embedded in the sun visor, the steering wheel, or the dashboard. The headset or speakers are powered by the built-in amplifier and is connected through modular connectors. The main media volume control also controls the phone volume. Disclosed embodiments further provide apparatus for taking messages for later transmission and include Internet ready transmission. Some embodiments of the disclosure further provide at least a screen covered with electronic control protective shield that is opened when the Internet or communication service is enabled. The Internet service is disabled when the vehicle's speed exceeds the preset limit, thereby allowing the Internet service to depend on the speed of the vehicle, to further prevent future accident caused by the driver's lack of focus.
Certain embodiments provide a communication apparatus operable on different frequencies including giga range frequencies for better communication clarity. The signals are separated into more frequencies to make conversation interference very impossible. The headset is attached to the cellular phone to be powered by the amplifier configured to directly receive(s) all incoming calls. The communication apparatus could also be inserted into the slot of the media device to receive all transmissions and codes through the metal base being provided to power all signals through the microphone and the antenna. Disclosed embodiments provide microprocessors designed to continually monitor all communication devices and automatically transmitting and receiving different coding signals to and from different destinations. The megatel is a media-phone with Internet ready access mode, powered by the media amplifier and further include screen viewed from the sun-visor that has a protective cover shield to further prolong the life of the screen. Other embodiments provide communication devices operatively configured with microprocessor chips operable to transmit and receive different signals through radio waves and microwaves frequencies.
Disclosed embodiments further provide communications and entertainment station configured for processing instructions. Certain embodiments provide a communication-processing module comprising a microprocessor configured for signal communications and information handling. Some embodiments provide a microphone, including a cordless headset mounted in the vehicle for privacy usage if there is a third party in the vehicle. The cordless microphone is configured to improve on noise cancellation and to transmit communication signals with better clarity. Handling a cellular phone with one hand and driving at the same time can create hard flexion on the shoulder, headache, and neck pain, which can influence accidents. On the contrary, driving and talking through the headset is very relaxing and will help reduce the many accidents that normally occur. It is the object of the disclosed embodiments to provide communication apparatus that is configured with a chip for amplifying signal communications.
Certain embodiments provide a built in amplifier that amplifies the microphone. The cordless microphone is adjustable to accommodate different drivers. Some embodiments further provide a mode button that has many features including deactivating incoming calls if the driver does not want to be bordered. Disclosed embodiments provide the mode button which could be switched from phone mode to media mode to listen to music through the headset. Certain embodiments further provide an interface unit being operable through a circuit board operatively configured with control functions in communications with the memories to control functions of the microprocessor through the network software. Some disclosed embodiments provide a fiber optic modem chip operable through a manual or an automatic switching circuit or through corresponding pin interface operable to activate the fiber optic modem. Switching may be achieved through transmitting time of the following sources; internal oscillation, external clock from the communication apparatus, loop-back clock derived from the receive signal.
Disclosed embodiments further provide a transmission modem that is synchronous. This means, the transmission time is selected for internal, external, or loop-back clock. Transmission signals are converted internally to synchronize the format in compliance with other standards. All other formats are switch selected. Disclosed embodiments further provide a modem chip, which could be a card operable for transmitting and receiving signals to and from automobiles and other transportation equipment or industries. With this device or with the incorporation of a pressure sensor on the seat surfaces of airplane seats, electronically knowing how many passengers are seated and also communicating to individual passengers in the plane will be much easier. Certain embodiments provide a linear fiber optic transmission links operatively configured for satellite earth stations to communicate signals at the same frequencies as the links. With this linear fiber optics, distance limitations between antennas for the communication apparatus or other broadcasting media operation centers will virtually be eliminated. The linear fiber optic earth satellite station and the delivering signals are communicable without any automatic gain control.
Disclosed embodiments provide apparatus that allow communication between many personal computer systems, space communications, communication between movie producers and actors, without physically holding the phone system to talk. Certain embodiments further provide apparatus operable on a push a button and release to talk while driving or while performing other duties in the work area. Communication between actors and producers will be easily transmitted, received and controlled by a single device with the disclosed embodiments. Just push the receive button to receive incoming calls and talk while driving. All signals are digital and analogs via radio and microwave frequency communication signals through the fiber optic cables.
Certain embodiments provide apparatus operable to communicate to any driver while both cars are in motion. Some disclosed embodiments provide apparatus operatively configured to improve daily live communications and entertainments. The process of exchanging information from vehicles to vehicles, or from homes, offices, businesses to vehicles is called communication and human senses depend on more advanced technologies to make this simpler.
Disclosed embodiments further provide a media device being configured with interactive screen input/output and/or for communications. The key to solving problems includes the technical processes of exchanging information. This information is in the form of communicating, and communication technology is the process of transmitting information from a source to a destination, using codes and storage signals. Machine to machine, machine to human, and human to machine communication are the most common forms of communication being embodied in the disclosure, including hands free communications. The human to machine communication will allow the driver to transmit information to the other vehicle with an extended capability. The machine to human communication system will allow the driver of any of the other vehicle know that some one is trying to reach to the driver or the occupants. Certain embodiments further provide apparatus being operable for communication interface.
Disclosed embodiments further provide an improved automotive communication system that reduces accidental injuries caused by lack of concentration on the steering wheel. Certain embodiments provide a microchip or microprocessor operable to turn receivers on and off when a call is made. Some embodiments of the disclosure provide a communication system that receives and transmits signals from one vehicle to the other. The microprocessor is further operable to increase transmittal speed responsive to 911 codes when a collision is detected. Disclosed embodiments further provide a communication apparatus functionally programmed for communications without interfering with the steering wheel control. Certain embodiments provide automatic switchboards, radio waves and microwave transmitters, satellite, and optic fibers operable for transmitting/receiving phone signals around traffic and the world. Other embodiments provide communication apparatus operable for transmitting Information from a source to a destination through codes and signals. The transfer of information includes designing, coding, transmitting, receiving, and storing of data in a system.
Disclosed embodiments further provide apparatus that implement actions to increase traffic communication and reduce traffic accidents caused by automotive phone system. Some embodiments provide a messaging system that informs, persuades, instructs and entertains drivers and other businesses around the world. The information system is operable with a receiver to inform and provide the transmitted message. The general message that instructs all drivers also provide directions or knowledge about the future or upcoming events and road situations through coded instruction in the highway boards and other road construction areas. The message that persuades will convince drivers to take caution on different situations and events around the cities and the highways.
Disclosed embodiments further provide advertisement messages communicable to alert the public and drivers alike of some sales and other upcoming events without distracting their attention. Certain embodiments provide billboards along major highways being equipped with programmed microprocessors communicatively configured to ensure smooth transmission of vital information including ad messages to on-coming cars approaching the billboard. Disclosed embodiments further provide communication apparatus that communicate with all highway signs and advertisement boards. Certain embodiments provide compatible chip communicatively configured with programmed processors. Other embodiments provide the microprocessors operable to communicate with other processors wirelessly. Disclosed embodiments further entertain by providing some form of amusement to users and drivers while driving. Certain embodiments provide a communication apparatus in wireless communication with car media devices, further responsive to phone and Internet device applications. When there is a message, a phone call, or e-mail, the media system will be bypassed and the phone system will automatically be activated. The media amplifier, through the media speakers, is configured to amplify the receiving and transmitting messages. Certain embodiments provide a microphone located on the steering wheel, sun-visor edges, ceiling, or dashboard operable to absorb and transmit the messages.
Disclosed embodiments provide a sun-visor being operable with electronic screen for receiving electronic and Internet messages. The sun-visor has automatic foldable cover for the screen. Certain embodiments provide the screen operable to output electronic messaging and Internet communications. Some embodiments provide a communication device being configured for radio programs, cellular transmissions, and TV broadcasting to assigned locations. Receiving and transmitting communications is the process of acquiring and decoding messages. Disclosed embodiments provide a receiver being operable to decode or interpret messages from any of the sources.
Certain embodiments provide cellular and/or media receivers operable to convert the radio waves into pleasant sounds that one can hear and understand. Successful communication is often the result of feedback provided to the sender. This feedback is usually returned information to the sender to confirm that the message was received. The feedback is a communication process that responds to the completed communication signal and coded signs. Another point of concern that is affecting current hand-held cell phones is the interference. Interference is the distortion of signals intended to the receiver. This interference is caused by the reception of undesired signals. The interference can be the called noise or distractions that interfere with the communication process. Disclosed embodiments further provide amplified signal communication device. Certain embodiments provide communication apparatus that generates electrical energy Embodiments further provide the media device operable with a rechargeable means.
Disclosed embodiments further provide a chip operable on a circuit being configured with the antenna for signal transmission accuracy and destination free. The key to this advanced communication device is to allow friendly and safe conversation around the high way and inner city by increasing the level of communication signal clarity. The communicated information is being exchanged among people, machines, police, governments, businesses, schools, and industrial groups without interfering with environmental safety. In part, telecommunication is the transmitting of information or signals between distant points where the information would be received, understood, and used. The most common example is the telephone. The use of satellite to transmit radio signals around the globe is an excellent example of telecommunication system being utilized with the disclosed embodiments. Certain embodiments provide a communication apparatus being operable with a telecommunication satellite.
Embodiments provide communication apparatus being configured for communications, information, and electronic mailing. For example, a police chasing a car in the highway would be able to transmit certain verbal information through coding to all vehicles on the chasing lane. The chasing lane and the direction of the chase are instantly communicated to all the vehicles heading the direction in view of forestalling the occurrence of potential accidents. Embodiment is operable with human-to-human, human to machine, machine to human and machine-to-machine communication signals. Disclosed embodiments further provide quick means to exchange information over long and short distances at low cost.
Disclosed embodiments further transmit and receive information in electronic form. Major construction companies will be able to provide the following messages to approaching traffic miles away: “Road construction ahead, Road block, Traffic jam, Major accidents, Advertisement.” A constant flow of more messages could be followed. Disclosed embodiments provide a communication apparatus being further operable for communications with large groups of people or individuals, as well as advertisement, traffic instructions, entertainment, persuasion and information. When calls are made, the calls will be sent through series of transistorized switches until the calls are connected with the other telephones at the addressed identified. Certain embodiments provide a communication apparatus that enhances the convenience of communicating quickly and easily, over any distance, without interfering with the driver's ability to safely maneuver the steering wheel. Some embodiments of the disclosure provide an interactive device for communications and safe driving. Other embodiments of the disclosure provide a wireless communication apparatus communicatively configured for networking and Internet communications. The designing process for disclosed embodiments is uncompelled and unlimited. When a message is sent, a feedback is returned to inform the sender about the status of the message. Disclosed embodiments further provide an automotive communication system that entails more options like; informing, instructing, persuading, entertaining, and advertising
Disclosed embodiments provide communication apparatus operable for reduction of the pressure effect to improve the transmission and receiving of the transmitted information. The antenna is made up of cell foams and would allow the media device and the cell phone to operate on the same mast mounted antenna. The antenna is operable to receive and transmit coded information. The antenna is communicatively configured with the chip for eliminating acoustic interference signal radiation problems that exist in the wave traffic. The quality features of the antenna include stainless steel ferrule, high-gloss urethane finish over fiberglass, powerful brass internal elements, ferrite choke bead, and UV stable RG-8x marine cable with a factory-installed mini-connector. Embodiments provide antenna apparatus operable to reduce the whistling effects and also to damp the occurring wave due to vibration. Certain embodiments provide antenna apparatus communicatively connected to a chip in communication with a logic circuit. Other embodiments of the disclosure provide an antenna motor which is turned on when the ignition switch of a vehicle is turned on. When the ignition switch is turned on, the circuit for the antenna motor will be closed and the antenna motor will rotate on one direction, enabling the antenna to be raised up.
Disclosed embodiments provide antenna apparatus with a stronger link operable with wireless communication devices and/or with vehicle media device to oversee any weak signal and to improve communication clarity. The antenna could be embedded or be vertically mounted at ranges from 4″ to 24″ with ultimate signal pulling power. All internal elements are sealed with fiberglass rod coated with high-gloss urethane finish. The high-gloss urethane coating is to ensure lasting performance and more compatibility with the other high quality antenna products that could be used. Certain embodiments of the disclosure provide an antenna apparatus operatively connected to a chip operable at other frequencies. Disclosed embodiments provide improvement to acoustic reduction, better communication performance, and is operatively configured for transmitting, receiving, switching and transmitting, receiving and switching, receiving by combining ground to air to transmit and receive signals, and is not cancerous.